A Fifth Dimension:Administrator nominations
Use this page to nominate fellow editors for administratorship. Before nominating a fellow editor administrator privileges, you may want to read more about what an administrator is. Guidelines * Any can nominate a fellow editor that they feel would make a suitable administrator in A Fifth Dimension, based on the level of contribution and involvement in the community. * A user cannot nominate himself/herself for administrator. This includes using "sock puppets" (i.e. multiple user accounts created by the same user) to nominate your main user name. * Although there are no strict requirements for administrator nomination, good candidates typically should meet most or all of the following criteria: *# The user maintains an active presence in the community (e.g., , , forum posts, helps with user projects, etc.). *# The user has been a registered for at least . Setting up a to introduce yourself doesn't hurt, either. *# The user ranks highly in the number of beneficial, substantial contributions. Quality is at least equal to quantity. This means that contributing 100 thorough, well-written and sourced articles will likely favor one much better than 1,000 minor typo edits. *# The user shows respect for and knowledge of the wiki's policies and guidelines. *# The user has not been or banned. *# The user is not or has not already been an . *# The wiki could benefit from having another administrator available. * Upon nomination, a voting period will begin and last for 14 days. The voting is open to all registered users, including . Unregistered members may not vote. It is suggested that newly registered users familiarize themselves with our guidelines and policies before voting. * A successful nomination must possess at least a 3:1 ratio (i.e., 3'' to Endorse for every ''1 to Oppose). If there is no 3:1 majority vote to Endorse or there are no votes cast after 14 days, the vote will be closed and the nominee will not be appointed administrator. * Both rejected and accepted past nominations can be viewed in the nomination archive. Instructions for using this page Nominating # Start a sub-section heading ( ) with the user's name in the Current administrator nominations section. # Provide your rationale for nominating the editor. You should nclude all of the criteria that apply from the list above. # End the rationale with your signature by typing ~~~~. # Please create the following sub-headings ( ) for voting purposes: ## Endorse ## Oppose ## Neutral/Comments ::If necessary, you can copy the wiki markup below: :: (user name here) Endorse * Oppose * Neutral/Comments * Voting # Read the rationale for the user and decide to endorse of oppose the nomination. # List your username using your signature (by typing ~~~~) in the for the appropriate voting section: Endorse, Oppose, or Neutral. You can also use Neutral to leave general comments and considerations without casting a vote either way. # Your username alone is enough to cast a vote, but it will be helpful for the process if you take a moment to explain why you have voted this way; concerns, comments or compliments that may help others to make up their own minds. Voting Results * Nomination approved : The user is successfully elected to administratorship and will have administrative privileges enabled by a bureaucrat soon after. * Nomination denied : The user's nomination has been declined because it failed to meet the necessary requirements. Nominees that are declined or have nominations which were left unresolved should not be nominated again for at least 3'' months. Keep them in mind, however, if you feel that they are still solid candidates for the wiki. This ''3 month allowance should give them plenty of time to better build your case in nominating them again. Nominees found guilty of nominating themselves through deception (e.g., "sock puppets") will automatically lose the right to be made an administrator in the future. So, please be honest. Don't make us break out the piano. Current administrator nominations Make sure to sign your nomination and vote with your signature (~~~~). Category:User groups Category:Administrators